Volveremos a vernos
by cerezo lee
Summary: La graduacion paso, ellas debian irse. Una ultima salida, una ultima oportunidad. ¿Como seguiria cuando ellas se fueran?
1. Chapter 1

**Aclaracion:** los personajes pertenecen a Kafliki (creo que asi se escribe) esta historia solo esta hecha para entretener, solamente eso.

 **Volveremos a vernos.**

Era una calida noche, ideal para pasarla con amigos y divertirse un buen rato en cualquier cosa. Pero esta noche era especial, cinco chicas decidieron hacer un pequeño viaje, todas quedaron de acuerdo que visitar una de las casas de verano de la querida ojou-sama seria buena idea, para salir a celebrar la graduacion de cuatro de ellas, ¿porque estaba la mas joven? simplemente porque el grupo no estaba completo sin ella.

Pasaron el dia en la playa charlando, jugando y demas; pero al llegar la noche un par de ellas pensaron que debian hacer algo diferente asi que por pedido de Ritsu y Yui salienron a un pub, siendo aun menores de edad no podian entrar a una disco, cada una vestida para festejar (no soy buena describiendo ropa asi que imaginenlas como en Listen, onegai :P) luego de dar algunas vueltas se toparon con un establecimiento que les parecio ideal, llamado"Tsuki Pub".

-Sem-Sempai, ¿no crees que vamos muy llamatibas?- pregunto la kouhai con algo de duda y verguenza.

-Azusa tiene razon, Ritsu llamaremos mucho la atencion.

-Chicas esa es la idea, que atraigamos la atencion de todos con nuestra belleza- dijo haciendo un guiño a las pelinegras-Esta noche es nuestra- grito la presidenta muy animada por la salida.

-Siii- secundo la infantil guitarrista.

-Asi es- grito Mugi demasiado emocionada ante la idea de sus amigas.

Al llegar a la entrada del establecimiento, vieron un pequeño patio con algunos muebles suponiendo que eran cuando se necesitaba un poco de aire. Subieron un par de escaleras hasta la entrada; habia a su izquierda una barra con algunos bancos donde obviamente preparaban los tragos, cerca del centro unas pequeñas mesas rodeadas por sillones y sofas para descansar mientras bebian algo. Bajando otro par de escaleras llegaban a una amplia pista de baile que era bañada por luces de diferentes colores que las dejo impresionadas; al fondo se lograba ver el lugar preferencial del DJ.

Debian admitir que el lugar era agradable, decidieron centarse en unas mesas cerca del limite del balco para observar la pista de baile desde arriba,la musica era buena se notaba que tocaban lo mas popular.

-Ire por algo deber- informo Ritsu parandose- ¿me acompañas Yui?

-Claro.

-No se vayan.- bromeo la baterista.

-Por supuesto que no- le respondio Mio.

Pasaron casi unos 10 minutos desde que las castañas se fueron, estaban tardando , era de esperarse la barra estaba llena de otras personas que buscaban algo para refrescarse. Lograron identificarlas mientras se abrian paso entre tanta gente, Ritsu llevaba 4 vasos y Yui llevaba otros 4, las chicas que esperaban en la mesa no entendian porque traian tanto.

-Oye Ritsu, ¿tanta sed tienes?- la cuestiono la bajista.

-De hecho...- algo nerviosa desvio su mirada pidiendo ayuda a la guitarrista.

-Yui-sempai...- Azusa la miraba seria.

-Vamos chicas calma, ya nos diran- trato de calmar el ambiente la tecladista.

-Bueno...- comenzo Ritsu- cuando fuimos a la barra a pedir algo, nos preguntaron cuantas eramos y me dieron estas- dijo levantado levemente los vasos que traia ella.

-¿Y que son?- pregunto la joven Nakano.

-Cerveza- dijo Yui sonriendo inocentemente.

-¡¿QUE?!- gritaron las morenas ante lo mencionado.

-Chicas, no creo que debamos...-comenzo Mugi.

-Se equivocan- interrumpio la presidenta- el barman dijo que era hora de tragos gratis para las chicas y nos las dio, solo las acepte por curiosidad.

-Pero pensamos que quizas ustedes no querian probar...-continuo explicando la Hirazawa- asi que pedimos algunos refrescos- completo mostrando los vasos que ella traia.

La verdad era que las demas no sabian que pensar, es decir eran menores de edad y nadie se habia dado cuenta al parecer, eso explicaba el de las cervezas gratis.

-Bien, sientense- respondio Mio al final- si las regalaron nada podems hacer.

-Sempai, somos menores- protesto la menor.

-Azusa, no dije que las tomariamos- miro a las dos castañas que estaban caisbaja- al menos yo no, pero si las demas desean probarlas no dire nada, pero seran las unicas que busquen.

-Pero sempai...

-Tranquila Azusa-chan- dijo la rubia- ademas estamos juntas nada malo pasara por probar hoy, ademas es una noche para festejar- completo la Kotobuki haciendo un trago a dicha bebida sorprendiendo a las demas- esta fria.

-Mugi-chan, ¿que tal sabe?- curiosa Yui no pudo evitar preguntar.

-Es algo amargo, pero refrescante.

Y asi las dos castañas se unieron a la rubia, curiosas tambien de probar. Esta de mas decir que cierta gatita se abstuvo de probar y se quedo con el refresco que Yui habia llevado. En cambio Mio por tanta insistencia de su amiga de la infancia termino aceptando el beber, ademas queria sentirse algo rebelde.

Luego de unos minutos fueron a bailar, habia mucha gente pero igual podian moverse libremente. Se estaban divirtiendo como nunca entre bromas, algunos pasos tontos de parte de las castañas que hacian reir a las demas.

-¿Se estan divirtiendo?- se escucho la voz de lo suponian era el animador.

-¡SIIIIIIII!- se escucho que a la gente gritaba.

-¿Estan listos para que comience la Fiesta de la espuma?

-¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!- volvieron a gritar mas fuerte.

Nuestras adoradas bebedoras de te se miraban sin entender, al parecer esa noche habia un evento especial del cual no sabian nada, pero de igual manera estaban intrigadas.

-Muy bien, Dj musica porfavor- la instante la musica comenzo de nuevo- operador que caiga la espuma.

Y desde el centro de la pista, entre unos reflectores se veia un tubo por el que comenzaba a caer espuma en gran cantidad, la gente estaba euforica muchos comenzaron a bailar a los saltos y otros se acercaban al enorme chorro de espuma riendo.

Houkago tea time estaba impresionado, era la primera vez que iban a una fiesta asi. La impresion no duro mucho, solo con una mirada y una traviesa sonrisa que cruzaron las castañas ya sabian que hacer.

Ritsu con pequeños empujones y haciendo oido sordo a las protestas de la bajista la condujo hasta el centro de la pista donde estaba la espuma; Yui abrazo por la cintura a la pequeña neko logrando levantarla en vilo y llevarla directamente al gran chorro de espuma, entre risa las castaña se pararon a cada lado de la rubia heredera, agarrandola una de cada brazo la cargaron al lugar en donde habian dejado a la dos morenas. Luego de miradas serias de parte de las peliegras rompieron a reir descontroladas mientras bailaban todas llenas de espuma.

Al cabo de un par de horas, Azusa decidio salir un momento al patio a tomar aire; el ambiente dentro del pub era caluroso, mientras las chicas habian ido al baño.

La chica estaba pensativa viendo las estrellas brillar, esa seria la ultima salida que tendria con sus sempais antes de que partan a la universidad. Estaba feliz por ellas, pero las extrañaria mucho... pero sobretodo a una en particular.

¿Como reconocer lo que ella lograba hacerla sentir? ¿Estaba bien sentirse asi? ¿Era la unica o era correspondida? No se atrevia a darle un nombre a la sensacion que la envargaba cada vez que la veia acercarse a ella. Un largo suspiro salio de sus labios y alzo la vista para apreciar la inmensidad del cielo estrellado.

-Hola linda,¿porque tan solita?- un chico obviamente mayor se le acerco.

-No lo estoy-no estaba para nada interesada asi que se alejo un poco.

-Oh vamos, no te alejes no te hare daño- le dio una sonrisa ladina.

No muy lejos de alli estaba una castaña mirando todo lo que pasaba, como ese sujeto se acercaba a su pequeña kouhai. Algo dentro de ella ardio, no permitiria que nadie se metiera con Azusa, realmento sintio odio cuando vio al tipo acercarse mas a ella y no lo soporto, con semblante serio y pasos rapidos redujo a nada la distancia que los separaba.

-Azu...-llamo a la joven guitarrista.

-Yui-sem...- desde cuando Yui era tan seria, y no estaba segura de si le gustaria saber la razon

-Estaba preocupada- la interrumpio- no salgas sin avisar.

-Lo siento- estaba algo extrañada por la actitud de su sempai- necesitaba algo de aire fresco.

-Bien, ya es hora de irnos- le dijo tomando su mano.

-Oye, espera...-intervino el chico cortandoles el paso a ambas- yo estaba hablando con la gatita, aunque...-observo de pies a cabeza a Yui- puedes unirtenos.

Decir que la guitarrista castaña odio la manera en que ese tipo le dijo a Azusa "gatita" era poco, como se atrevia a tenerle tanta confiancita; es decir quien se creia que era pero en este instante conoceria a Hirasawa Yui.

-Dudo que me guste esa idea- dijo rodeando los hombros de Azusa- asi que pasamos.

-Tranquila, seguro que la pasaremos bien- no se rendiria, esas chicas eran preciosas por lo menos una debia llevarse- ademas ella no a respondido nada.

-Azu...- la miro fijamente a los ojos- yo no deseo para nada acompañar a este tipo, ¿y tu?

Nakano estaba que no entendia nada, su sempai la habia abrazado pero eso no le importaba; siempre lo hacia, pero cuando la miraba a los ojos no podia encontrar ese brillo infantil e inocente que tanto le gustaba, tenia que averiguar porque tenia esa mirada.

-La verdad...-cambio su mirada y observo al chico- no.

-Ya te respondio.

-Oh vamos se que podemos divertirnos los tres, tengo todo lo que necesitaran.

-Para ser honesta...-Yui acerco a su pequeña kouhai, poso una mano en la ruborizada mejilla de Azusa- tengo todo lo que necesito aqui.

Al terminar su frase, beso suavemente los rosados labios de la pequeña Nakano ante la mirada impresionada del muchacho que se ya daba por perdido su premio de esa noche. Sin embargo, la morena guitarrista no podia creerlo su sempai; su infantil, inocente y precipitada sempai la estaba besando y no solo eso, era su primer beso.

-Vaya desperdicio- murmuro el muchacho antes de irse.

Una vez separadas, Yui aun la miraba de una manera penetrante. Como queriendo saber que pasaba por su mente. La Hirasawa la tomo firmemente de la mano y se alejaron un poco mas de la gente.

Cuando se detuvieron, Azusa le iba a preguntar que sucedia; pero otra vez se sorprendio por segunda vez en a noche.

-Sem...

¿Porque? Simple, Yui habia tomado su rostro con ambas manos y la habia besado de nuevo, pero este beso era diferente rudo casi agresivo, como queriendo demostrarle algo.

Yui sabia que no estaba haciendo las cosas bien, no se estaba comportando como ella misma. Pero el ver ese tipo queriendo llevarse a Azusa la habia transformado, tuvo miedo...miedo de perderla sin haberle dicho todo lo que en realidad sentia. Por eso se dejo dominar por sus miedos y la besaba profundamente.

-Esp...Semp- una de sus manos dejo una muy ruborizada mejilla de la gatita para rodear la pequeña cintura y acercarla mas.

Las manos de Azusa quedaron atrapadas entre los cuerpos de ambas, impidiendole separarse de Yui. No tenia fuerzas para separarse de su sempai, y solo se entrego a ese beso. El beso solo duro unos momentos, se separaron con la respiracion agitada, pero Yui solo miraba el piso.

-No debia ser asi- murmuro alejandose de Azusa unos pasos.

-Sempai, ¿que...

-Oigan- fue interrumpida por Ritsu que se acercaba con las demas- ¿donde estaban? ya no vamos.

-Fue divertido, pero necesito una ducha- menciono la bajista.

-Y yo-agrago la rubia- ¿que pasa?- pregunto al notar el ambiente extraño entre las dos chicas.

-Nada- contesto Yui- salimos por aire, la verdad estoy agotada.

Y asi las cinco emprendieron camino de regreso a la casa Kotobuki, miles de preguntas rodaban por la cabeza de Azusa pero habia algo en particular que no entendia y debia hablar con Yui. Una vez que llegaron todas se dieron un rapido baño antes de ir a dormir, era tarde asi no tardaron en hacerlo; al menos tres de ellas. Azusa no podia dormir; ¿quien podria luego de todo lo que paso?, pero sintio la puerta abrirse, se giro para ver y se dio cuenta que Yui no estaba durmiendo asi que aprovecho y se levanto, necesitaba hablar con ella.

Yui estaba sentada en el balcon, observando la lejania. Todo lo que ocurrio esa noche no debio pasar, al menos no de esa manera, no asi y ahora todo estaba arruinado seguro que Azusa la odiaba.

-¿Que quisiste decir con que no debio ser asi?- se tenso al oir esa voz, pero una tenue sonrisa se formo en sus labios, su Azu-nya siempre directa.

-Eso mismo...- se levanto, pero aun le daba la espalda- debia ser diferente, es mas ya lo tenia planeado; iba a invitarte a salir, solo seriamos las dos divirtiendonos, luego te habria dicho que tenia algo importante que decirte.

-¿Que me dirias?- cuestiono al ver que se habia callado acercandose un poco mas a ella, estaba casi segura de a que se referia pero queria oirlo- dimelo.

-Azunya...- se volteo para al fin verla, ya no tenia nada que perder- me gus...-nego fuertemente con su cabeza, no eran esas las palabras- me enamore de ti- finalmente lo dijo, vio a la pequeña guitarrista bajar su cabeza, claro de seguro le daba miedo o inclusio asco.

-No es justo- murmuro con sus manos apretadas en forma de puño- no es justo que me digas eso ahora que te iras, ¿que se supone que haga ahora?- gruesas lagrimas caian por su rostro.

-Azunya...- veloz se acerco a abrazarla como tantas veces ya lo habia hecho, era curioso que se sintiera tan feliz tan solo con sentirla en sus brazos.

-¿Como hare ahora?- pregunto aferrandose a la pijama de su sempai- no puedes decirme eso y dejare sola.

-No queria que lloraras por esto, debi callarme pero cuando vi a ese tipo cerca de ti...

-Por supuesto que debias decirme, si yo tambien...

Fue callada de nuevo con un beso, pero esta vez era tierno y suave; asi que fue correspondido desde el principio. Yui estaba que no cabia de felicidad Azusa sentia lo mismo, aunque no lo dijo podia verlo en sus manera de reaccionar, por la forma en que eso suaves brazos rodearon su cuello.

No lo iba a negar a estas alturas, claro que amaba a su sempai sino porque otra razon le permitia solamente a ella llamarla con ese apodo y a la unica que dejaba que la abrazara. Se sentia tan protegida en eso brazos que no podia seguir engañandose por mas tiempo.

-No importa...- comenzo a hablar la mayor una vez que se separaron-no importa el tiempo te esperare.

-Sempai, ¿podremos con esto?- tenia miedo, su amada sempai se iria a la universidad y ella se quedaria un año antes de intentar alcanzarla.

-Aunque no vayas a la misma universidad, te llamare cada dia, mandare mensajes de buenos dias y buenas noches, pero si no quieras seguir con esto que sentimos yo te esperare el tiempo que sea necesario.

-¿Cuando maduraste tanto?- le pregunto con una sonrisa acariciando su mejilla que aun estaba ruborizada- ¿estas segura que podremos hacer que funcione?

-Claro que si, si me quieres a tu lado alli estare.

-Si...-murmuro casi ni ella misma se escucho- claro que quiero eso.

Mas lagrimas salieron pero esta vez de los ojos de ambas, Yui se acerco de nuevo besandola una vez mas, definitivamente la esperaria solo ella la complemetaba, ella la impulsaba a ser mejor.

No importa cuanto costara, ella iria donde estaba la chica que trajo tanta sonrisas y brillo a su vida, solo con su sempai podria ser feliz, ella elimino ese sentimiento de soledad que solia embargarla.

-Ya era hora- se separaron abruptamente al oir la voz de Ritcchan que las observaba desde el marco de la puerta.

-Fe-Felicidades chicas- una ruborizada Mio se oculto tras una cortina.

-Que lindas- Mugi con sus manos posadas en sus mejillas con una aura de fantasia alrededor, hizo que hasta sus orejas se pusieran rojas.

-Azunya...- la llamo, ya no tenia caso sus amigas las habian visto besandose, asi que no importaba nada- te amo.

-Y yo sempai.

Con una enorme sonrisa y ojos brillando de alegria la Hirasawa beso nuevamente a su ahora novia ya no importar nada, un año no era tanto tiempo ademas la visitaria en vacacion y como prometio a llamaria a diario, en cada momento que tenga libre para asegurarse de que este bien.

Sorprendida por la demostracion con tan particular publico, se aferro fuertemente a Yui, la joven Nakano tenia completa seguridad que estarian juntas, ella haria hasta lo imposible por ir donde ella este. Ella que le sacaba una sonrisa siempre, tenia que estar con la razon de su felicidad.

-"Estaremos juntas, es una promesa"- pensaron ambas al mismo tiempo.

 **Nota de autora**

Hola, lamento dejar mis otras historias sin actualizar, epro he tenido alguno problemas en el instituto y la falta de inspiracion me ataco gravemente.

Pero bue... aqui un pequeño shot que me vino a la mente luego de leer un fic de **LTSDd Wen** , asi que va dedicado a ella jejeje

Espero que les guste, es la primera vez que escribo algo con tendencia yuri, pero al ver K-on! se me hizo imposible no imaginar YuiAzu a diestra y siniestra jejej

Si tiene buena aceptacion, hare algo mas largo con esta pareja ¿porque ellas? porque las amooooooo!

Ah y perdon por los horrores de ortografia, pero estupidamente mi compu dice que no existe el word en ella asi que debo usar el wordpad para escribir y es algo complicado.

Matta Ne.


	2. Chapter 2

**Aclaracion:** los personajes no pertenecen sino ya habria 4 temporadas del anime y mucho YuiAzu y MiTSu en el. Asi que esta historia solo esta hecha para entretener, solamente eso.

 **Volveremos a vernos- PARTE DOS**

Los pocos dias que les quedaban juntas luego de la graduacion y antes de que partieran a la universidad eran realmente pocos, y demasiado cortos. Pero de una u otra manera se hicieron tiempo para pasar el mayor tiempo posible las cinco chicas del club de musica ligera, salidas al parque, ensayos, fiestas de te, entre otras cosas que hacian.

Sin embargo, siempre en cada reunion tres de nuestras musicos favoritas inventaban excusas para irse temprano y dejarles tiempo a solas a la reciente pareja; no queriendo que desaprovecharan el tiempo que les quedaba. Y hoy no era el dia, justo un dia antes de partir a la universidad se reunieron para dar un paseo por el parque y tomar algo, solamente a hablar y recordar viejas historias que les sacaban risas a todas, sin excepcion.

-Bueno...-empezo la joven Tainaka estrirandoze- creo que nosotras nos vamos,¿no Mio?

-Etto... si, aun tengo que revisar unas cosas en casa- algo nerviosa tratando de seguirle la corriente a su amiga de la infancia.

-Es verdad, debo ir de compras- la rubia soñadora comento- uno nunca sabe cuando hara falta una taza de te jejeje

Azusa sintio un deje de tristeza al notar de que todas comenzaban a irse, al parecer ese dia con sus sempai terminaria alli. Queria pasar mas tiempo con ellas, realmente entendia que debian estar preparandose para irse; pero no por entenderlo era menos doloroso.

-Yo aun tengo algo de tiempo- se dejo escuchar a voz de la infantil guitarrista a su espalda- ¿y tu Azunyan?

-Yo...-algo confundida la miro, estaba segura de que ella aun tenia muchas cosas por hacer; aunque de seguro Ui estaba preparando todo- si aun estoy libre.

-Bien chicas cuidense- se despedia Ritsu con un movimiento de mano.

-Nos veremos mañana Azusa- secundo Mio.

-Diviertanse- una Mugi con destellos en sus ojos se marchaba dejandolas solas, como otras tantas veces.

-Sempai, ¿no tienes cosas que hacer?- pregunto la gatita viendo a sus otras sempai desaparecer de su vista.

-Mmm...-se acerco a la pequeña y tomo su mano entrelazando sus dedos- no, tengo todo listo.

-¿De verdad?- tenia la cabeza agacha por la accion de Yui, si bien ahora estaban saliendo eso no quitaba que aun le diera verguenza ciertas cosas y mas en publico.

-Claro- Yui con su otra mano levanto el rostro de Azusa- es que queria pasar mas tiempo con mi Azunyan- termino con una brillante sonrisa.

La pequeña Nakano sintio una enorme felicidad al oir eso, pero solo atino a devolver la sonrisa. La tarde estaba terminando y el frio empezaba a aumentar, Azusa suguirio ir a su casa; ya que sus padres estaban de viaje podrian estar tranquilas, por supuesto que Yui acepto.

Tomadas aun de las manos comenzaron a caminar hasta la residencia Nakano, pero antes se detuvieron en una tienda a comprar unos bocadillos; obivamente quien hizo esa peticion no fue otra que la Hirasawa.

Habiendo llegado y entrado al lugar donde vivia la neko-chan, fueron directo a la sala todo en completo silencio. ¿Por que? Simple, Azusa aun no sabia como comportarse al haber iniciado una relacion con su sempai se ponia mas nerviosa y no sabia que hacer, ahora ella tenia el impulso de abrazarla pero era demasiado vergonzoso llevar a cabo su anhelo.

-Sempai...- dijo dudosa llamando la atencion de la castaña-yo... voy por algo de te.

-Claro...- era obvio que eso no era lo que queria decir la pequeña pero ella no iba a presionarla en nada, cuando quisiera hablar alli estaria ella para escucharla y abrazarla.

Asi que solo se quito su chaqueta, dejo las golosinas que compraron en la mesa que tenia cerca de ella y esperaria por la responsable de su felicidad; algunos minutos habian pasado y la joven Nakano no regresaba preocupando a Yui decidida se levanto del sofa y se dirigio a la cocina.

Al llegar a la puerta logro verla, alli frente a dos humeantes tazas la encontro; la Hirasawa no estaba cerca pero tampoco demasiado lejos como para no notar el temblor en los pequeños hombros y los debiles sollozos que su querida kouhai soltaba ocasionalmente. No soportandolo mas rapidamente la rodeo con sus brazos tratando de calmarla.

-Yui...- pronuncio debilmente al sentir la calidez ya conocida de su adorada sempai.

-Esto me recuerda al dia que te abrace por primera vez jeje- susurro estrechandola mas.

-No podia creer que me haya unido a un club con miembros poco serios- recordo la neko con una debil sonrisa.

-Estaba feliz de tener una kouhai con la que aprender de musica, aunque debo admitir que siempre te viste muy tierna cuando me regañabas.

Azusa se giro entre los brazos de la Hirazawa quedando frente a fente, lentamente rodeo la cintura de Yui compartiendo asi ese calido abrazo. Bajo un comodo silencio volvieron a la sala, hablaron de muchas cosas que pasaron juntas, las madrugadas de ensayo en los viajes, cuando Azusa la ayudo a estudiar y muchas, muchas mas...

-¿Realmente crees que podremos hacerlo?- cuestiono con duda la joven Nakano.

-Azunyan, ¿me quieres?- le pregunto mirandola a los ojos.

-Por supuesto que si.

-Y yo a ti, asi que ten confianza que que lo lograremos.

-Pero...-aun dudaba y no podian culparla, es decir que haria sin ellas.

Yui la miraba con todo el cariño que le tenia, aunque no le creyeran ella la comprendia; en el fondo ella tambien tenia miedo. Solo se le ocurrio una sola maanera de hacerla comprender lo importante que era para ella... Comenzo a cantar suavemente mientras hacia que Azusa la mirara

\- ¿Te llegaran estos sentimientos?

No estoy tan segura, pero por favor no se rian y escuchenme

Pondre mis sentimientos en esta cancion

Te lo agradezco con todo mi corazon y entregarte con esta cancion

Nunca me olvidare de este sentimiento

Dedicado a ti

Finalizo apoyando su frente con la de su amada kouhai, quien no podia nuevamente reprimir sus lagrimas; como hacerlo despues de la manera en que Yui le habia cantado, con tanto sentimiento, con tanto...amor.

-Lo vez- volvia a hablar la Hirazawa- no importa cuanto tiempo pase, no importa si decides ir a otra universidad, o si tus sentimientos por mi cambian y conoces a alguien mas- ahora la miraba a los ojos- yo jamas dejare de amarte.

-Sempai...-y no dijo mas solo corto la distancia que las separaba y la beso tan anhelantemente.

Yui tenia razon el tiempo no importaba porque lo que ellas sentian era verdadero, por supuesto que iria a la misma universidad y no solo para volver a tocar con ellas; sino para estar con ellas y con su amada sempai. ¿Que sus sentimiento podian cambiar? Jamas, solo se harian mas fuertes, ¿conocer a alguien? Tal vez, pero nunca la dejaria por alquien mas, nadie se ganaria su corazon porque este ya se lo habia entregado a Yui.

Les hacia mucha falta el oxigeno, pero ellas no querian separarse la una de la otra. Luego de unos minutos mas en que sus labios se entrelazaron innumerables veces, lentamente se fueron separando.

-Sempai... ¿te quedarias conmigo esta noche?- estaba mas roja que un tomate, no podia creer que dijera eso.

-Por supuesto que si, todo por Azunyan.

Subieron a la habitacion de la pequeña neko a descansar, ya era muy tarde. Se acostaron juntas mirandose, en silencio, no habia necesidad de palabras entre ellas. La mayor rodeo a su amada kouhai, la necesitaba cerca; acaricio tiernamente la rosada mejilla y lentamente se acerco a unir una vez mas sus labios, como cansarse de hacerlo si desde la primera vez se convirtio en adicta de la sensacion y de su dulce sabor.

¿Y que decir de la menor? Si se sentia tan protegida y segura en los calidos brazos que la envolvian tan cariñosamente. Claro que aun le daba cierta verguenza que la besara y algunas otras muestras de cariño, pero no cambiaba el hecho de lo que sentia cada vez que Yui estaba con ella. Estaba segura de que su sempai no se daba cuenta pero cuando le sonreia lo hacia de una manera diferante que a los demas... esa sonrisa tan calida era solo para ella.

-Sempai...- logro hablar luego de separarse por un intante- yo...

-Tranquila Azunyan- trato de calmarla al notarla nerviosa.

-Quiero decirte algo... es sobre...bueno- no podia calmarse, era vergonzoso.

-Puedes decirme lo que quieras- le dijo sonriendo, era esa sonrisa, la que era exclusiva para ella.

-Mis sentimientos por ti no cambiaran...-levanto su mirada para verla a los ojos- te amo sempai y eso no cambiara.

-Lo se- sonrio tan enormemente, era tanta su felicidad- yo tambien te amo.

Hablaron un poco mas, se besaron y se dieron algunas caricias otro tanto; luego de unos minutos los bostezo se dispucieron a dormir, ninguna se lo dijo a la otra pero hace un par de noches que no lograban conciliar el sueño el dia de la "separacion" las tenia preocupadas y ansiosas, no querian que la otra se preocupara sabian que era por los nervios.

Pero esa noche, en los brazos de la persona que amaban, lograron descansar como hace mucho no lo habian hecho. Ese era el lugar al que realmente pertenecian, su lugar favorito, su hogar...los brazos de la otra.

La mañana llego, luego de despertar y desayunar juntas, partieron a la estacion del el dia anterior le habia pedido a su hermana que le llevara su equipaje. Llegaron tomadas de las manos, ante la mirada curiosa y traviesa de sus amigas. Hablaron, rieron, recordaron e hicieron bromas a expensas de la pareja sacando numerosos sonrojos en ambas chicas.

-El tren llego- anuncio la timida bajista llamando la atencion de todas.

-Bien, creo que es hora de escapar de la ciudad- intento bromear la baterista.

-Sempais... por favor cuidense mucho- deseo la mas pequeña- y estudien como corresponde- agrego viendo a dos castañas que estaba segura que no se tomarian en serio sus estudios.

Habia llegado el momento de despedirse; por el momento, de su querida sempai. Pero, ¿como hacerlo? Sabia que si sonreia se notaria que estaba fingiendo, entonces...¿que deberia decir?

-Azunyan...- suavemente tomo las pequeñas manos entre las suyas- hay algo que quiero darte.

Otra vez era Yui quien tomaba la iniciativa, no era que le molestaba, solo se sentia algo frustrada de no poder expresarse bien cuando de sus sentimientos se trataba y mas aun cuando la responsable de esos sentimientos estaba en frente suyo, asi que solo dejo que la castaña dijera lo quedeseara y luego ella responderia.

-Se que todas tenemos los llaveros simbolizando a nuestro grupo- era raro verla nerviosa y ruborizada, era una imagen muy tierna que Azusa guardaria muy celosamente hasta que volvieran a verse- pero yo queria algo que solo me uniera a ti, como la persona que mas me importa- Yui extendio una pequeña caja, la joven neko al abrirla vio una hermosa cadena con un dije en su interior con una "Y" en medio.

-Yui...- no sabia que significaba solo sabia que era un regalo de ella y lo atesoraria para siempre.

-Este dije...- comenzo tomando la cadena para colocarsela a su querida kouhai- simboliza mi corazon que te pertenecera siempre, aun si dejas de amarme- cuando acabo se alejo un poco y desprendio el primer boton de su blusa dejando ver el mismo dije sol con una "A" en medio- y con este digo que...

-Mi corazon es tuyo...- estaba al borde de las lagrimas- lo fue, lo es y lo sera siempre. Y deja de decir que voy a dejar de quererte, eso no pasara- con las lagrimas bajando por sus mejillas solo atino a abrazar a su amada sempai.

-Sabes...- aun sin soltara le hablo muy bajito, era obvio que las demas veian enterneciadas esa escena de las que ellas eran protagonistas- si juntas ambos dijes forman un corazon, la señora que me lo entrego me dijo que solo a aquella persona que sabes que jamas dejaras de amar debes entregarle una representacion de tu corazon...y esa eres tu Azusa.

-Esperame sempai...- la observo con toda la seguridad que tenia para que no dudara de sus palabras- esperame.

-Siempre Azunyan- se inclino y la beso tierna y largamente.

Junto a sus amigas las observo subir el tren, vio como las puertas se cerraban, espero hasta hasta que el tren desaparecio de su mirada y siguio unos intantes mas simplemente observando a la lejania.

-Pronto Yui...- susurro al viento acariciando la pequeña cadena en su cuello- pronto estaremos juntas.

Se dio vuelta y vio a sus amigas que la esperaban en la entrada de la estacion, con una sonrisa corrio al encuentro de sus amigas. Si bien ese año acaba de empezar habia mucho por hacer y de cierta manera; si lo pensaba con calma aun si habia la posibilidad de no poder encontrarse en alguna festividad, un año no era mucho tiempo y estaba segura de que el tiempo pasaria volando y en cuanto menos esperara estaria reencontarandose con sus sempais y con su amada de sonrisa infantil, ella que habia llenado de alegria y felicidad su vida, sacandola de su rutina y monotoma vida.

Pronto estaria con ella... con su amada Yui-sempai.

¿Fin?

 **Nota de autora**

Hola, se que hace bastante no publico nada de nada, pero estuve muy enferma hasta me operaron y todo, pero aqui estoy de nuevo tratando de mantener esta cuenta jajaj

Pero bue... como sabran este fic lo empece luego de leer un fic de **LTSDd Wen** , varios me pidieron una continuacion asi que aqui la tienen, espero que les guste.

Creo que hare otro capitulo mas quizas relatando algunos encuentros YuiAzu y la posterior llegada de Azusa a la universidad...aun no lo se ¿ustedes que dicen?

Ah y perdon por los horrores de ortografia, pero estupidamente mi compu dice que no existe el word en ella asi que debo usar el wordpad para escribir y es algo complicado.

Matta Ne.


End file.
